One More Time
by mochan48
Summary: Menceritakan kehidupan seseorang setelah Zero Requiem.


**One More Time**

 **Code Geass bukan punya saya.**

 **SuzaLulu**

 **Story by mochan48**

 **Romance, fantasi, hurt, OOC.**

 **Rate T+**

 **Yaoi, just fanfiction.**

 **Homophobic menjauhlah!**

 **Ini kisah SuzaLulu setelah Zero Requim. Yang belum nonton Code Geass mungkin akan bingung dengan cerita ini. Tapi saya akan coba membuat kalian gak bingung. Mungkin nanti akan saya taro beberapa adegan atau penjelasan dari animenya.**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-01-**

Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak kematian musuh dunia, Kaisar Lelouch vi Britannia. Sejak saat itu dunia menjadi fokus untuk memberantas kelaparan yang melanda akibat perang. Kini Area 11 sudah tidak ada, Jepang kembali merdeka. Tidak ada lagi sebutan para _eleven_. Tidak ada lagi perbedaan kasta antara orang Britannia dan orang Jepang.

Namun, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tidak ada yang pernah berfikir jika sang musuh dunia merupakan penyelamat dunia. Mungkin hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui kebenarannya. Namun mereka pun ikut menutupi kebenaran itu demi tercapainya kedamaian seperti saat ini.

Seseorang dengan topeng berdiri di depan makam anggota keluarga kerajaan. Sudah lima belas menit ia berdiri di sana tanpa melakukan atau mengucapkan apa pun. Entah apa yang difikirkannya saat menatap makam yang bertuliskan 'Lelouch vi Britannia – 99th Emperor of The Holy Empire Britannia' itu.

"Zero."

Seseorang memanggilnya. Ia sangat mengenal si pemilik suara lembut itu. Orang yang dipanggil Zero itu pun menoleh pada seorang gadis yang memanggilnya.

"Ini sudah dua tahun sejak hari itu.." gadis itu tersenyum padanya.

Zero mempersilakan gadis yang kini berstatus sebagai Putri Kerajaan itu menaruh bunga pada makam sang kakak. Nunnally mengetahui isi hati dan semua yang direncanakan kakaknya itu pada dunia ini saat kematian Lelouch semakin dekat. Ia menggunakan _Geass_ nya dan melihat semuanya.

"Anda ingin kembali sekarang, _Lady_ Nunnally?" tanya Zero.

"Zero.. ah Suzaku- _san_ , bisakah kupanggil dengan nama itu sebentar saja? Lagipula taka da siapa pun di sini."

Zero alias Suzaku menghela nafasnya dari dalam topeng. Ia tak bisa menolak permintaan Nunally. Maka ia pun mengangguk.

"Bolehkah aku tanya sesuatu padamu, Suzaku- _san_?"

"Apa itu, Nunnally?" tanyanya tanpa embel-embel kehormatan. Itu adalah permintaan Nunnally ketika mereka hanya berdua maka Suzaku harus memanggilnya dengan biasa seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau menganggap _onii-sama_ seperti apa?"

Suzaku langsung membeku. Apakah Nunnally menganggapnya kejam karena membunuh Lelouch yang juga adalah teman baiknya?

"Uhm.. maksudku seperti saudara? Teman? Atau apa pun?" Nunnally membenarkan pertanyaannya ketika melihat Suzaku yang terdiam cukup lama.

"Seperti apa?" Suzaku mengulang pertanyaan itu.

Nunnally mengangguk dengan masih menatap wajah Suzaku yang tertutup oleh topeng itu. Sementara Suzaku menatap tempat Lelouch beristitahat sambil berfikir. Dia menganggap Lelouch seperti apa? Di sisi lain ia hanyalah seseorang yang membunuh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ah. Sebentar lagi gelap, ayo kita kembali Nunnally.."

Nunnally tahu jika Suzaku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Ini sudah ke-tiga kalinya ia menanyakan hal tersebut dan orang yang ditanya langsung mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Baiklah. Ayo!" Nunnally kembali menatap ke makam kakaknya lalu tersenyum sambil berkata, "Aku pergi dulu _onii-sama_."

Suzaku pun kembali menjadi Zero. Ya, itulah yang dilakukannya selama ini. Ia pun mendorong kursi roda sang putri dan mereka kembali ke istana.

' _Selamat tinggal Lelouch.'_

.

.

.

Di sebuah desa tepatnya di pinggiran Tokyo, merupakan tempat yang jauh dari keramaian kota. Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk orang yang membenci keramaian. Tidak banyak anak muda di sana karena mereka lebih memilih untuk pindah ke pusat kota.

Terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan santai di pinggir sungai. Ia mengambil sebuah batu di dekat kakinya lalu melemparnya ke sungai.

"Luca, kau bermain di sana lagi?" Seseorang dari belakang menepuk pundaknya.

Gadis itu pun tersenyum pada pria paruh baya itu. Di belakang pria itu juga ada istri dari pria itu yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Bukankah ini sudah sore? Kembalilah ke rumah nak, bahaya jika gadis sepertimu sendirian di sini," ucap wanita itu pada Luca.

Manik _violet_ gadis itu pun melihat ke arah sungai lalu kembali menatap pasangan suami istri tersebut. Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti kemudian tersenyum lagi pada mereka dan pergi dari sana. Tak lupa ia membungkuk pamit pada kedua orang itu sebelum pergi.

Sepasang suami istri itu hanya menatap gadis yang kini pergi menjauh itu. Mereka prihatin pada gadis itu. Ia datang ke desa ini satu tahun yang lalu dengan kakak perempuannya. Menutut cerita kakak dari gadis itu, orang tua mereka sudah meninggal dalam perang dan sang adik mengalami masalah dalam hal suaranya. Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Mereka gadis yang kuat ya, sayang. Andaikan kita memiliki anak.. " Wanita itu menggandeng lengan suaminya.

"Ya, mereka memang kuat. Sudahlah, bukankah mereka mengizinkan kita untuk menganggap mereka sebagai anaknya?" Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum.

"Ah, kau benar juga. Mereka baik sekali pada orang tua macam kita yang tidak memiliki anak ini," ucapnya lagi.

"Nah sekarang ayo kita pulang!"

Di salah satu rumah terlihat seorang wanita yang sedang bersandar pada kursi santai. Ia sedang membaca koran yang baru dibelinya di pasar. Koran tersebut memuat berita-berita yang terjadi di seluruh dunia.

Wanita itu pun menghela nafasnya. "Kenapa hanya tersisa koran ini? Tidak ada majalah satu pun? Oh ya ampun.." gerutunya sambil memakan camilan yang ada pada meja kecil di dekatnya.

Wanita itu meletakkan korannya dan memandangi keadaan lingkungan di sekitarnya. Desa ini begitu tenang. Jarak rumah di sini pun saling berjauhan, namun tidak terlalu jauh. Matanya menangkap kehadiran seseorang. Ia pun melambaikan tangannya sebagai sambutan.

"Apa ada hal baru yang kau temukan dengan berjalan-jalan, Luca?"

Gadis bersurai hitam itu menggeleng. Ia pun memilih masuk ke dalam rumah dan membersihkan dirinya sebelum malam tiba. Akan sangat dingin jika mandi pada malam hari.

Setelah selesai mandi Luca mengeringkan rambut panjangnya dengan pengering rambut. Ia bersusah payah mengeringkan rambut panjangnya karena butuh waktu yang lebih lama untuk bisa benar-benar kering.

"Ini.. minumlah.."

Luca menatap kakaknya yang menaruh segelas teh hangat di hadapannya. Ia pun menaruh pengering rambutnya. Luca mengambil teh itu dengan kedua tangannya lalu meneguknya.

"Rambutmu sudah sangat panjang. Besok aku akan merapihkannya untukmu.." ucapnya sambil menyisiri rambut hitam milik adiknya itu.

"Hari ini kau juga tidak berbicara dengan siapa pun kan?"

Luca menggeleng dengan masih memegang gelas teh dengan kedua tangannya.

"Baguslah.."

Wanita itu pun selesai menyisiri rambut panjang Luca. Sudah lama ia tidak memotong rambut milik adiknya itu. Sampai saat ini ia hanya merapihkannya saja agar terlihat tidak berantakan.

"Jika tehnya sudah habis, tidurlah.."

"Baiklah C.C."

 **To be continued~**

 **Hallo minna~**

 **Uuhh saya kembali lagi dengan fanfic baru nih xD**

 **Kali ini dengan pair SuzaLulu.. ahh saya harap banyak yang suka.**

 **Saya mau lanjut dengan menunggu respon kalian aja yaa.. kalau banyak yang suka nanti saya lanjut, kalau enggak ya apa boleh buat hehe.**

 **Okee FF ini akan saya lanjutkan di wattpad dengan nama akun yang sama. kenapa? karena saya lebih enjoy di sana hehe**

 **saya tunggu yaa komentar da votenya :)**

 **jyaa naa~**


End file.
